Too Much To Swallow?
by TryToTouchTheSun
Summary: It's complicated. Nobody said a teenage life was ever easy.. 1st Chapter Up. :


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own skins series 3..

A/N: Okaaay, new fic.. something totally different this time, skins! [: I absolutely loved series 3 so I thought why not have a go at a fic.. This chapter is based around the forest ep. - atm, Effy's pov.. If you dislike/like something really, let me know! Best is yet to come - so here it is..

Too Much To Swallow?

The light coming in through Effy's front window almost blinded her when her eyes finally flickered open and she was awake again. She turned over and shoved her pastel green pillow over her face. The colour made her sick but she could never be bothered to waste her money or ask her mum for a new set. She opened her eyes again and darted them around in an ugly green blur before peeling the pillow from her face and slamming it onto the floor.

Effy groaned and rolled over. She stretched out an arm and winced as it smacked against a glass bottle that then rolled off the bed and landed on the wooden floor, label up. She rolled over once more and leaned over the bed, reading the label.

"Whiskey." Effy stared at the bottle and laughed. "I hate whiskey."

She just lay there, for minutes on end until she finally decided to kick her legs over the bed and climb out. She picked up a t-shirt from a plie on the floor, pulled a pair of fishnet tights up her pale legs and walked towards the mirror. A crooked smile stretched out on her face as she looked at the state she was in. She sighed almost happily as she wiped the black eyeliner from underneath her eyes with the back of her hand and walked downstairs.

"Sally, Dont." Effy's mum's voice was ringing through the corridor. "Look, I'm fine okay?!" she attempted to pull her voice down to a whisper when she heard Effy's feet tapping down the stairs. "I really dont have the space for you, with Effy all drama-queen-ish these days." Effy stifled a laugh at this. "I'm fine! Except for my prat of a husband filing divorce papers I can't afford to deal with!"

There was a pause of silence as Effy continued to listen.

"For goodness sake Sally.." Her mum sighed, "Okay. Tonight at 7 if we really must. - Bye." The phone was slammed on the table and a cigarette was lit from inside the kitchen. As Effy heard the sparks, she walked down the rest of the stairs and into the room.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Her mum drew her mouth away from the cigarette to ask.

"No." Effy sat down, picking up a peice of toast and tearing the corner off.

"Your aunt Sally wants me to go out with her and Jackie tonight, so I won't be home." Her mum added.

"Don't worry. I wont either."

The two of them sat in silence.

"Oh Effy why do you keep doing this? Why are you acting so strange all the time?" Her mother tried to fix a supportive smile as she put her arm around her but was only shrugged off by her daughter.

"I don't know.. Too much of a drama queen to stop I guess." Effy stood up, grabbing her jacket and a bottle from under the sink and walked out the kitchen. "Going out." She called without looking back. Closing the door behind her but coming to a hault on the doorstep as a tall, slender boy was stood on the curb by her house.

"Party in the forest, you coming?"

"Huh?" Effy raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'm having a party in a forest tonight, should be a laugh.. I wanted to invite you." Freddie shrugged as a slight smile perked his lips up. "So, you coming?"

"Why not.." Effy smiled back, just as small a smile, still clutching the bottle to her chest.

"Cool.."

Another akward pause. Effy watched Freddie look down at his feet for a while, before kicking a small pebble that lay infront of his shoe. She looked away and started to peel the label off of her bottle.

"Katie thought that," Freddie began again, looking at Effy once more. "Maybe.. Maybe we could.. take your car?"

"Oh, I get it." Effy pushed past him and started down the road.

"Fucking hell Effy! Please.."

She continued to walk on for a while before stopping again, remembering how her mother wouldn't be home and how bored she'd get spending another night alone with a bottle of vodka and a packet of M&M's. She turned around to see Freddie still stood in the same place, but looking at her.

"Fine.. But I drive." Effy sighed, pushing the bottle onto his stomach and waiting for his hands to take it from her. "Here, take it." She looked down at his hands, until he finally took hold of the bottle. She could feel that same tingle as his skin lightly touched hers but she knew she had to quickly snap her hands away and keep walking. Effy couldn't get caught up again. She didn't stop or look back, just simply smiled and called out;

"Be ready at six."


End file.
